


Camisado

by orphan_account



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Abuse, Alcoholism, Happy Ending, M/M, Near Death, Song-Based, Substance Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 07:43:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13049592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: the IV and your hospital bedthis was no accident, this was a therapeutic chain of eventsbased on the song 'camisado' by panic! at the discolowercase intended!trigger warning! alcoholism





	Camisado

TRIGGER WARNING!

\---  
you're a regular decorated emergency... you've earned a place atop the ICU's hall of fame.

by now, the nurses knew tyler just by taking a single look at his face. they didn't usually  remember anyone like that, there were hundreds of people who came into the emergency room each day. sure, there were a few who came in quite often, but none as often as tyler. or rather, tyler in the arms of josh. this really said something about tyler's life. he was a regular at the intensive care unit, and it wasn't a good thing.

a few years ago, when josh had asked him to be his boyfriend, he never knew they'd end up like this. they used to be happy, they were everybody's relationship goals. but soon after, that came crumbling down. 

tyler had been offered alcohol at a party, and that's when it all started. soon after, he began leaving the house without telling josh, and it became something that happened quite often. he'd go to parties and come home drunk. it was then that josh had never felt so unloved.

soon, tyler had started buying his own alcohol and bringing it home, filling the kitchen cupboard with the different bottles. they were all different sizes and each held a different intoxicating liquid. eventually, tyler would finish all of them, only for him to buy more. by this time, josh couldn't remember the last time tyler had said he loved him. the last time they had slept comfortably in a bed together. the last time they were a normal couple. but josh knew one thing. he loved tyler. tyler had never laid his hands on him and hurt him, so there wasn't a reason to leave... at least josh tried to convince himself there wasn't. he knew the alcohol was a problem. he tried to help tyler. 

he would do many things. he'd hide the alcohol bottles, but tyler could always find them. he would try to talk to tyler. but with tyler literally drunk 24/7, he'd never listen. josh just didn't know what to do.

josh, by now, had accepted the fact that tyler and him would never be a normal couple. they'd probably never grow old together like josh had envisioned. it was a hard thing to have to accept. he hated it. he hated the fact that tyler was doing this to himself, to them. but josh was helpless.

\---

it was another night in their house. tyler was drinking, of course. but tonight, josh was noticing that he was visiting the cupboard more than usual. he decided to speak up- even though it usually did nothing, he would try. he was worried, which wasn't anything new of course, but tonight he was super worried.

"tyler, you need to stop. come on, come over here and cuddle with me," he said, in an attempt to get tyler to stop, and gain back something they used to have. cuddles. josh couldn't even remember the last time they hugged. 

"nooo.. josh you don't understand," tyler slurred in reply.

"come on, please. it isn't healthy to drink this much. heck, it isn't healthy to drink at all, but i think it's way too late to be telling you that," josh had said, his voice quiet. his eyes were threatening to break out in tears in any moment.

"shut the fuck up, josh. stop telling me what to do. don't you think i know it's not healthy? stop getting all up in my damn business all the time!" tyler snapped. the words were so slurred, that they were coming out like mumbles but josh still understood them. sadly, he had gotten used to tyler's slurred speech, and had gotten better at understanding what he was trying to say.

"no! okay! i care about you! and i want this to STOP!" josh said, his voice raising at the end of his sentence.

"you don't understand," tyler said simply, waving josh off. he disappeared back into the next room, causing josh to groan in sadness and frustration. he sat down on the couch, placing his head in his hands. he was completely helpless and broken. of course tyler wouldn't listen to him, why did he even try? why is he still trying? josh had to constantly remind himself of the fact that he loved tyler.

\---

it had been about an hour and josh hadn't seen tyler again. he had begun to grow worried, so he stood up and made his way over to the kitchen. he was sure that his heart had stopped beating when he saw tyler laying on the floor, looking almost dead.

everything was a blur. josh rushed over, almost collapsing onto the floor next to his loved one. he scrambled to pull his phone out of his back pocket, dialling 911 immediately.

"nine-one-one, what is your emergency?"

"i need an ambulance. quick. please. my boyfriend has had too much alcohol and he's passed out. please be quick." josh said, his words rushed and barely making any sense as he tried to come to terms with the situation he was in. he added his address at the end of the sentence he had just spoken, to make things quicker.

"sir, we'll be there as fast as possible. calm down. do not leave your boyfriend's side, can you please take his pulse for me?"

josh pressed his phone to his ear with his shoulder, frantically picking up one of tyler's arms and pressing his fingers to his wrist. he felt a heartbeat- very faint, but it was still there. josh breathed a small sigh of relief- he was still alive. count the positives, josh. "he has a pulse," he spoke into the phone. he let go of tyler's arm, letting it fall back to the floor and holding the device back in his hands. "it's very faint, but it's still there." 

"okay," the woman on the other end of the line spoke. "there's an ambulance on it's way to your house as we speak. stay by his side, and do not hang up on me."

you're a regular decorated emergency.

\---

josh had been sitting at tyler's hospital bedside for hours now, holding onto his hand as tight as he could. he never wanted to let go. he felt like tyler would slip away from him if he simply took his hand away from the his, and josh couldn't have that. no. he loved tyler, so much.

the 'beep' sound that the heart monitor beside the bed made began getting slower, while josh's heart sped up. no. no. no. tyler's heart cannot be beating slower. 

a doctor entered the room as tyler's heartbeat slowed even more. suddenly, more and more doctors entered the room and were frantically rushing around. josh couldn't understand a thing that was going on, but he presumed they were trying to help tyler. josh silently prayed, to a god he didn't believe in, that tyler would be okay.

can't take the kid from the fight, take the fight from the kid. 

it wasn't long before tyler's heart beating came to a full stop. everything around josh blurred as he sunk to his knees.

no. no. NO.

tyler.

tyler was gone.

josh began screaming, tears screaming down his face as he gripped at his hair tight. a doctor came to his side, but josh would not budge. he wouldn't move from his place on the floor, despite the doctor's protests. he didn't listen to a word that was being said to him. he had just lost the love of his life. 

\---

a few minutes later, josh finally stood, being ushered out of the room by god knows how many people. just as he was about to leave the room, the familiar 'beep' sound of the heart monitor started back up again. and josh's heart began to beat faster, too. he turned around to see tyler's eyes flutter open, and he rushed to his side; ignoring everyone else around him. "tyler! baby!"

tyler's eyes were red, and he looked confused. "where am i?"

"the hospital, love. you had alcohol poisoning."

"o-oh.." tyler said, groaning as he reached a hand up to rub his eyes.

"a-and your heart monitor stopped. i thought i had lost you, baby," josh sobbed.

tyler gave him a sad look, his eyes now turning redder from the tears that were threatening to spill. "i-i'm sorry josh.."

josh didn't get to reply, because the doctors were now talking. "joshua, you might have to leave for a moment. we need to speak to tyler."

josh nodded in understanding, wiping his still wet face and leaving the room. he sat on a chair outside the door and waited a while to be let back in. finally, the door was opened again and doctors began filing out. josh entered, sitting at the bedside. tyler looked a little more awake. the two were now alone.

"what did they say to you, ty?" josh asked him gently, placing a hand over his one and rubbing it gently.

"they're sending me to rehab. i'm gonna get help, josh..." tyler said, tearing up a little.

"tyler, you have no idea how happy i am to hear that. i love you. i love you so much," he said, sobbing.

"i love you too, josh.."

\---

the next few months were a rollercoaster. josh had visited tyler everyday in rehab, until he was finally let out.

the two were much happier. they did normal couple things now, like hold hands and go on dates. they even made love a few nights after tyler got home. and they had fallen even more in love with each other.

the two were currently at a restaurant that josh had taken tyler to. they were finishing up their meals when josh spoke.

"hey, tyler?"

"yeah josh?"

"i'd just like to say something..."

"go ahead."

"our relationship has definitely been a rollercoaster of emotions and events. it's definitely been a hard one, but you know what?"

"what?"

"it's been a worth it one, too. i'm so in love with you, tyler-i always have been. if i lost you, i'd be lost myself. there's something i'd like to ask you."

tyler blushed, a smile forming on his face. "what's that?"

josh got out of his seat, taking a box out of his pocket. he kneeled before tyler, and people around them started to gasp and cheer.

"will you marry me?"

tyler started to cry, tears streaming down his face. he wiped them away with a napkin, nodding. "yes, yes of course."

josh slipped the ring on his finger before he stood, kissing tyler. everyone around them clapped. and the two had never been happier.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this.
> 
> If you or someone you know is struggling with an alcohol addiction, please speak out.  
> Here are some resources to do so.
> 
> HOTLINES:  
> America:  
> Alcohol/drug abuse hotline: 1800-662-GETHELP.  
> Be sober hotline: 1800-BESOBER.  
> Australia:  
> DrugInfo: 1300-858-584.  
> Family Drug Helpline: 1300-660-068.  
> Youth Substance Abuse Service: 1800-014-446.  
> Canada:  
> Ontario Drug and Alcohol helpline: 1-800-565-8603  
> Europe:  
> HSE Drugs and Alcohol helpline: 1800-459-459  
> Ireland:  
> HSE Drugs and Alcohol helpline: 1800-459-459  
> UK:  
> Drinkline: 0300-123-1110  
> Al-Anon: 0207-4030888  
> Asia:  
> Alcohol: 1-866-202-4520  
> New Zealand:  
> Alcohol Drug Helpline: 0800-787-797  
> Africa:  
> Al-Anon: 0861-ALANON
> 
> Stay alive, and stay safe.


End file.
